Full Moon Love
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: 'Every Ukiyoen has a soulmate, a mate bound to them by fate. When an Ukiyoen finds their mate during the Full Moon, they feel the connection between them and will not hesitate to act on living their lives together.' Warning: Lemon!
1. Party

**Author's Note:** Rated M for violence, sexual themes and language. This is a opening link to my upcoming fic, _Celestial Moon,_ and this is the first time I have written anything _mature._ A new idea for me! Enjoy and review your thoughts!

* * *

_The Ukiyoen race is a powerful race. The Ukiyoens have extraordinary powers and have the ability to shiftshape into an animal. The mythical world, Ukiyo, is ruled by seven great gods and worships the moon._

_Every Ukiyoen has a soulmate, a mate bound to them by fate. When an Ukiyoen finds their mate during the Full Moon, they feel the connection between them and will not hesitate to act on living their lives together._

* * *

The seven Celestial Gods had granddaughters of age 18. All of them were beautiful and edible for mating. The gods, five were goddesses and the remaining two were gods, knew it was time.

Tsukiko, granddaughter of Tsukitama, Goddess of the Moon and head God, was not pleased with the idea of going to a Full Moon party to find her soul mate and experience love emotionally and _physically_. The last word ticked her off big time, which was why she was channelling her sour mood into her archery.

"Tsukiko," One of her fellow granddaughters, who are her best friends, said gently. It was Kasumi, youngest granddaughter of Katsumiarashi, God of the Sea and Weather. "You're taking 'hating this stupid tradition' too serious."

"I am not." Tsukiko stubbornly denied, her beautiful blue eyes narrowed directly at the target.

"You are, _Princess._" Urara teased. She was the treasured granddaughter of Uraraka-Tomi, Goddess of Earth and Wealth. "But I agree. None of us like it."

"But we must participate." Iris reminded, much to Tsukiko's annoyance. She was the granddaughter of Hana, Goddess of the Seasons and Nature. "It's tradition."

"We might find Mr Right!" Hikari awed, hearts in her eyes and a blush on her face. Of course she would think of _that,_ as she was the granddaughter of Aimi, Goddess of Love and Beauty.

"In our lust-crazed race, the appropriate word would be Mr _Bite_." Tsukiko remarked.

"Oh, lighten up, moonie!" Haruka, granddaughter of the God of War and Fire, Damarcus, pushed her playfully on the arm. "A hot evening with a hot guy sounds great to me. Quit acting like a _pessimist!_"

"I'm not being pessimistic. I'm just not happy of being used just for pleasure and making babies."

"Our parents did it." The reminder was spoken by Marina the granddaughter of Terepushikōre, Goddess of Winter, Ice and the Arts.

"Our older sisters had already found their soulmates." Kasumi said. But Tsukiko stubbornly refused to bulge.

"I've been to dozens of Aimi's Full Moon parties. About every time, the guests coupled up and have sex in any available space." Hikari mentioned.

Tsukiko cringed, losing her position on making a perfect shot. "Thank you for embedding that image in my mind, Hikari."

Hikari blinked. "Really?"

"No!" At once, Tsukiko released the arrow within the blink of an eye and made a perfect bull's-eye.

* * *

That night, they were at the Full Moon party, held at a grand palace and hosted by Aimi, the Goddess of Love and Hikari's grandmother.

Also as part of the Full Moon, Ukiyoens have to gain the power of shapeshifting into their inner creature, the ancestors of Pokemon. All they have to do find their soulmate, engage in intercourse and unleash their inner creature. The girls already knew what kind of inner creature they process inside, they just need to release it.

For Tsukiko, as a moon princess, her inner creature was a wolf. Kasumi had the cunning vixen, given how she could sweet yet short-tempered with her mood swings. Haruka was a salamander of fire to match her lively and fiery nature. Hikari was a sweet and cute rabbit inside. Urara was a robin, suitable for how proud she was. Iris was a dragon, as predicted because of her grandfather. And finally, Marina was a mink as elegant as she was a Geisha.

The Goddess of Love gave a passionate speech to the young sexual-eager people in the hall. The girls were already bored and talked amongst themselves with their telepathic bond.

_This is boring._ Isabella shared.

_No kidding._ Urara agreed.

_Come on, girls, it will be over soon. _Kasumi soothed, but she was bored herself.

Marina hid her sleepy face behind her fan while Iris gave a bold yawn and Haruka was already napping.

_Wait until Ai finishes and gives her blessing. That's when the sex maniacs pounce on each other._ Hikari reminded. She dared to look around the hall and her eyes locked into smouldering jade eyes. She stared deep into pools of mystery and seduction, although she couldn't see the owner of those eyes.

_Hikari?_ Marina asked. Hikari didn't answer her and continued staring into those mysterious eyes.

_Hikari!_ Haruka screamed in her mind after waking up.

Hikari snapped her attention back to her friends. _Sorry, what?_

_Are you ok?_ Iris asked.

_Yes, I'm fine! I just…just got distracted._ Her eyes wandered back to the mysterious eyes.

Ruby eyes rolled. _Figures we'll lose you first._

_Hey!_

_You found your soulmate!_ Marina cheered, happy for her friend.

_Atta girl! Give it to him hard!_ Haruka teased, making Hikari blush.

_You think he really felt something? _Hikari wondered. _You think he's only interested because of my bloodline and beauty?_

_If he is, then he's not the man for you._ Tsukiko promised.

Tsukiko was clearly the most enchanting of them all. Her sky-blue hair fell perfectly straight down her back, ending in ringlets, her skin was sallow and her eyes were as deep blue as the midnight eyes. She was dressed in a strapless gown in metallic blue, a mermaid skirt falling to the floor over her silver heels, long fingerless gloves matched her gown, crescent-moon shaped silver earrings dangling from her earlobes and a silver necklace with a blue jewel rested on her voluminous chest.

Kasumi, a fire-headed water nymph, was simply clad in a sea-green dress. Yet the dress was elaborately made with a halterneck and a hip-hugging skirt hitting just at her knees. Bejeweled straps crisscrossed at her back. Her legs ran for miles, adorning with simple blue sandals. Her throat and arms were adorned with blue straps. Her flaming hair was free above her shoulders.

Hakura was an _Onna Bugeisha_, which is a female samurai. She wasn't wearing a long dress like normally women do. Instead she wore long, loose red pants with yellow flame prints at the ends. Her big bosom was wrapped in bandages, making it look like a tube-top. Red heels clad on her feet. White wraps roped around her arms, red bands on her wrists and two gold fans with red material with gold flame prints sat on her hips.

Hikari, as an heiress to her father's fortunes, was dressed in the finest jewellery and stylish dresses, such as the one she was wearing. A pink silk dress, fitting her slim figure, short on her legs wearing tall gold gladiator heels, and one-shouldered with a long, draped sleeve. Her shiny, waist-long navy hair was arranged in a high ponytail, with three Gracidea flowers in it and long loose hair at the front, elaborately braided with light-blue hair-clasps, with small blue flower details and a larger one in the centre, clipped at the front and another one holding her ponytail.

Urara was a Kunoichi and a pretty feisty one. Her pink hair was arranged in her twirly pigtails, decorated with a red chrysanthemum hairpin (which was actually a dagger) with dangling gold beans in one pigtail. Her slender figure was entirely adorned in a tight black suit with a Chinese-style top with purple trim. On top of that, she wore a curve-hugging, magenta, off-shoulder dress cut at her thighs, with the very long, swinging sleeves from a _Furisode_, and a purple band belted at the waist. Purple straps crisscrossed around her knees with black high-heel boots.

Iris was savvy and altered the Miko attire exotically as an off-shoulder, white midriff-blouse with sheer flowers embedded at the neckline and a pink string-tied bow in the middle, long loose yellow pants of satin and white sandals with pink beaded straps. Around her neck she adorned a white choker and white cuffs on her wrists. Her back, left arm and throat had a fuchsia tattoo of a dragon. For her violet hair, she changed her palm tree hairstyle for another unusual hairstyle, consisting of a high ponytail with three bands with pink irises cascading down the ponytail and a yellow bow at the tip.

Marina was more beautiful and graceful than diamonds. Her makeup was simpler than traditional, allowing her natural beauty glow. Her long aqua-blue was loose, ending in a big, curled flick and decorated with a pink ribbon wrapped around her head, a sparkly white snowflake hairpin at the back of her head, and small white sparkly snowflakes down her hanging bangs. Her outfit was like a Geisha but skimpier, with an elegant light-blue Kimono gown with a low-cut neckline, showing thin straps of a white silk dress underneath, two Obi belts, pink and teal, intertwined in a big bow, a silver transparent shawl draped around her arms, white Tabi socks, white Geta sandals with silver straps.

The girls' mental conversation ended when the hall erupted in roars and cheers.

Tsukiko frowned. _Oh great. The mating begins._

She and her friends put on smiles when Aimi turned to them, smiling. She came over and hugged her granddaughter. "Good luck!"

They kept their smiles up until the youthful grandmother was gone into the mad crowd.

Hikari cringed at the sight of naked bodies quickly overtaking any space. _We'll need it._

Urara stood up. _I wanna leave before a sex maniac sees me as his 'mate'._

In agreement, the girls stood up and wandered around the palace.

But they weren't aware that they were already spotted…


	2. Cavalier

Hikari walked down the corridor, wanting to get away from the steamy atmosphere. She could hear the screams of ecstasy coming from the hall. Usually, she was a romantic like her grandmother. But she went to many parties hosted by Aimi and couldn't find her true mate. Pretty soon, it bored her.

"I hope you're not leaving."

The velvet voice stopped her. She turned and saw those smouldering eyes again. She finally saw the owner of the eyes. They belonged to a young man of leanness, muscles, and tall height, barely covered in metal armour, leather straps across his toned chest and a leather skirt, matched with black boots. A black belt strapped at his waist, holding knives and a sword. His hair was rich auburn and so long that it almost covers his eyes, with one stubborn hair-piece sticking out and dropping down near his nose.

The gladiator swiftly took her hand and kissed it. She blushed.

"The name's Shingeru, milady." He looked at her, smirking suggestively. "And yours?"

She was so aroused by him. She coyly batted her lashes. "…Hikari."

They stared into their eyes, her smiling softly and him smirking seductively. But their contact broke by a piercing scream of pleasure. Hikari groaned as more screams followed.

"I wish the couples would have sex somewhere private." She walked away, her hand slipping away from Shingeru's grasp. She leaned on a table. "I attended dozens of Full Moon parties but never found my soul mate."

Rough hands grasped her shoulders, lips kissed her ear, driving her crazy with husky whispers, a cocky smirk playing on his face. "Maybe you have to look harder…"

Unable to resist any longer, she turned around and threw her arms around his neck, planting her lips passionately on his. He immediately kissed back, wrapping arms tightly around her. His hand wandered to her breast, groping it, arousing her more and more.

Locked in a hot kiss, he lifted her up, placing her on the small table. He ripped her dress down to her waist and skimmed his hands up her thighs as he sucked on her neck. She ran her fingers through his wild hair, tugging on his long locks. She moved her hands down, feeling the ripples of his muscles and coming to his belt, tugging on it while minding his sharp blades.

Shingeru pulled away and stared at her half-naked glory. He stripped himself of his armour and weaponry and came back to her, taking her long legs and wrapping them around his waist. Hikari giggled, finally enjoying the fun. Her lover dove down, taking her lips, and pushed her flat on her back down on the desk before thrusting into her. She gasped in his mouth.

Desk shook as he started thrusting faster, panting heavily. She arched her back, meeting his thrusts, moving wildly with him. He kept buckling hard into her, gripping the shaking table. Hips were rocking together, sweaty skins were slapping, the volume of moans and grunts were increasing, the heat in stomachs was boiling over.

Hikari was enjoying this _very much._

Feeling close to the climax, she squeezed her thighs tight on Shingeru's hips and dug her nail on his back. He grunted deeply, feeling so close to climaxing. He grabbed her, taking her lips in a kiss as ecstasy exploded, making them gasp deeply in the kiss. The ghosty forms of her rabbit and his eagle came from their bodies. They released their inner animals.

Exhausted, Hikari laid fully back on the table, taking deep breaths. Then she sat up, seeing Shingeru putting on his leather skirt.

"I hope you're not leaving." She parroted his sentence from moments before. He turned to her, seeing her coyly eyeing him and leaning back on the table, her dress ripped, her perfect plump breasts, making him hard again.

In a flutter of Hikari's long eyelashes, he ran to her and clashed his mouth on hers. Hands were groping again.

"I have my own private chambers." She told him through kisses. "Just down the corridor."

Grinning, he grabbed her buttocks, pulling her onto his waist, slender legs wrapped around, carrying her away for the chambers with a bed.


End file.
